Your ex-lover is dead
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Una historia formada por drabbles: Ulquiorra y Orihime y lo que pudo haber pasado mientras se encontraban en Hueco Mundo, así como lo que pudo haber pasado luego. ¡Denle una oportunidad, por favor!


**Hola c: Resulta que se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña colección de drabbles -jamás fueron drabbles, todos superaron las 100 palabras :'c- y subirla aquí :D Es simplemente esto: puse mi reproductor de música en aleatorio, y luego fui escribiendo una historia con cada pequeño drabble -los ordené- c: Creo que salió bastante bien~**

**¡Disfruten!**

**AH, y aviso acá para mis lectores fieles, aunque avisaré también en mi otra cuenta cuando publique el siguiente cap de In Aeternum: tengo una página de FB llamada "La Pequeña Saltamontes", donde aviso sobre todo lo relacionado con mi fic. También tengo twitter, FlorLilaDice -está en mi perfil c: Y a veces publico cosas que me inspiran para los fics ahí, qué se yo. Bueno, eso para los interesados~**

**Y ahora a la historia :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la imagen de portada~**

* * *

**_1) Mr. Brightside — The Killers._**

La puerta se abrió. Ella se percató de ello, mas no volteó.

Él frunció el ceño.

_ De nuevo piensa en él_, se dijo.

Se preguntó cuáles serían sus fantasías.

_ ¿Sueña que lo besa? ¿Que toca su pecho, que sus manos bajan más y más allá de su cuerpo…? ¿Qué él le arrebata el vestido, que él…?_

Ulquiorra no estaba acostumbrado a esto. A esta molesta sensación en el pecho. A una especie de tirón donde —_sabía_— no había nada.

Él la había visto aquella noche, la noche de la despedida. Sus labios casi rozando los de aquel humano. Un poco más, y…

¿Lo había hecho?

¿O no?

Había sido solo un beso, si es que se consumó.

Pero él no había podido mirar.

Porque le hacía perder el control ya desde entonces.

Lo mataba por dentro.

_ Como si aún siguiese vivo._

Mas no tenía sentido. Igual que todo en su mundo.

_ Mi destino es… la nada._

Y si ese era su destino, se aseguraría de que ella lo compartiese.

* * *

_**2) You look like I need a drink — Against me!**_

Él la había observado por demasiado tiempo. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Él se había acercado. Ella solo esperó, las manos juntas frente a sí.

Un instante de silencio.

En el siguiente, dos bocas ávidas se encontraron. Para su sorpresa, ella no se retiró atemorizada; al contrario, respondió el beso.

Labios y dientes, y también lenguas. Una lucha. Una cama. Un cuerpo sobre otro, las pieles desnudas.

Gemidos y jadeos, ambos incrementados por la deliciosa adrenalina que la probabilidad de ser descubiertos generaba en ambos.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho —a pesar de que nada fue dicho—, y aun cuando la mañana no venía —porque _nunca _vendría—, él se vistió.

—Esta es probablemente la peor decisión que he tomado jamás.

Ella guardó silencio por largo rato. Una vez que él hubo terminado de regresar sus ropajes a la normalidad, se decidió a hablar:

— ¿Sabes cuándo vendrás de vuelta?

Todas aquellas mentiras creciendo de una manera que él había hallado imposible… Si se mantenía en silencio, lo suficiente, podía oírlas volviendo tras él.

Silencio, silencio, silencio; el más dulce sonido para la culpa.

Pánico. Como nunca lo había sentido.

Pánico por los gritos en el interior de su cráneo, pánico al comprender el resultado de su decisión, de sus elecciones.

Podía oír todo, todo lo malo volviendo por él.

Noches más tarde, abrió la puerta de su celda.

La joven lo miró con comprensión.

—Sabía que harías esto de vuelta. Y sé que lo harás todo el tiempo.

Y él no habló.

Porque incluso así de debilitado, no le daría la razón a ella.

* * *

_**3) Monster — Lady Gaga**_

Orihime sabía que lo dejaría entrar. Porque así el devorase su corazón, ella se lo permitiría.

Se había rendido por completo.

Solo deseaba que la mirase. Que sus ojos esmeraldas la atravesasen como a la hoja de papel más simple.

Le hizo reír el pensar que, de haberlo conocido en otra situación, probablemente él sería el tipo de personas que la llevarían a apartarse; un peligro para su corazón, como Tatsuki seguramente le habría advertido.

Pero ahora eso no importaba.

No había bailes, no había galanteo alguno: solo el colchón, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

_ Este hombre… es un monstruo._

Debía serlo. Aquellos besos, aquellos labios, aquellos dedos, aquellas mordidas, incluso sus _respiraciones…_

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos luego de la primera noche: estaba condenada; había un monstruo en su cama.

Y tenía pase libre para volver cuando quisiese.

Porque ella así se lo permitiría.

Él devoraría su corazón.

Algo irónico con su la negativa de este a reconocer la existencia de tal cosa como un corazón…

* * *

_**4) Love me dead — Ludo.**_

En ocasiones, Ulquiorra se preguntaba si en realidad aquella mujer no era malvada.

¿Y si lo era?

Y él sin embargo luchaba contra sí mismo por no dejarse amar. Por no dejarse amar de aquella forma cancerígena.

Ella lo amaría hasta matarlo.

Moviéndose de aquella forma bajo la luz de la luna, con sus cálidos brazos envolviéndolo como solo ella sabía…

Y cuando los bordes de su «famoso» corazón se debilitaban, y le daban algo de espacio, el cuerpo de ella se volvía su ataúd: como un condenado a muerte, él aceptaba yacer dentro de ella.

Aceptar lo que ella le hacía.

Revivirlo.

Para volver a matarlo.

_ Eres horrible_, pensaba mientras ella suspiraba debajo de él. _Eres horrible, mujer._

Pero era tan hermosa…

_ Eres horrible._

Tan, tan hermosa…

_ Pero te amo._

* * *

**_5) Space Bound — Eminem_**

Un roce. Eso fue todo.

Ulquiorra se apartó bruscamente. Un simple roce… y su mente conjuraba miles de posibilidades. ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos dos?

Miró a la mujer.

Ella debía ser una hechicera, alguien capaz de ganarse su confianza… Él era frío. Caminaba, solitario, por un sendero que ella no era capaz de compartir.

Y aun así… ella lo seguía.

Empero, ¿y si él _sintiese_? ¿Quién le garantizaba que ella no jugaría con él?

Pero… ¿y si ella se lo prometiese? ¿Si le prometiese que no cometía un error al… _creerle_?

Ella era como la luna; su _corazón _era como la luna, desde el punto de vista de quien no comprendía el concepto. Y él no era nada más que un cohete intentando en vano alcanzar su blanca, pura superficie.

Porque así tuviese huecos de cohetes anteriores, para él era su meta máxima, su edén.

Y aun así, estaba la certeza de que ella lo dejaría de querer, sí: ¿cómo sería capaz de hacerlo, en primer lugar?

Aquella noche, buscó su mirada; ella la tenía fija en la luna de Hueco Mundo.

¿Acaso no era él lo que ella deseaba? ¿Acaso no eran correspondidos aquellos errores suyos, aquellos dolores en su pecho?

Se lo suplicaría.

_ Quédate conmigo._

Sí.

Lo haría.

Lo haría, claro que sí.

Pero ella _no lo miraba…_

Sus manos en su garganta. ¿Qué no veía ella que él intentaba que ella lo escuchase, que ella _comprendiese…_?

No obstante, ella solo tenía lugar para sus compañeros humanos en aquella mente suya.

Estrujaba. Más y más fuerza.

_Lugar para Ichigo Kurosaki…_

Mas no pudo.

La dejó libre, la dejó respirar. Calló.

_ Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti._

Sí.

—Solo prométeme… que cada vez que mires al cielo y veas una estrella, pensarás en mí.

Ella aún intentaba recuperar el aire que él le había arrebatado.

Y él supo que era el fin.

* * *

_**6) Heartless — Jim Sturgess**_

Su mano extendida.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

Y aun así, su mano buscó la de él en respuesta.

—No te tengo miedo.

_ Ah… Así que esto… Esto en mi mano es… ¿el corazón?_

Él deseaba decirle, suplicarle.

_ Vuelve, y muéstrame que el mundo no es tan descorazonado como parece._

Su cuerpo estaba herido. Todo dolía. Todo escocía. Una pluma tocando su piel lo lastimaría.

Y no obstante, él la deseaba. Deseaba su mano, lo único que no había tenido de ella; la piel contra la piel, en un gesto tan sincero, tan simple, tan… _humano._

Y tal y como esperaba, al contacto con ella, él se hizo polvo.

Pero se hizo polvo…

… en un mundo no tan descorazonado como había pensado.

* * *

_**7) The day before the day — Dido**_

No habría discursos, y los relojes continuarían con su eterno tic-tac.

Las flores no serían dejadas en parques, y el trabajo sería hecho.

La gente no vestiría de negro, y los bebés nacerían.

Las banderas ondearían...

... pero ella sabría que él se había ido.

Y se levantaría cada noche, luego de haber pensando durante todo el día…

_ ¿Tuviste dudas, Ulquiorra? ¿Te hice dudar? ¿O estabas tranquilo, y en realidad, no te importaban mis palabras...?_

Ella había vivido sin arrepentirse. ¿Él también...?

_ No pude despedirme..._

No lo había hecho. El día antes, había sido como cualquier otro: él evitándola luego de aquella nefasta noche en la que sus manos buscasen acabar con su vida.

Y ella había terminado por perderse lo más importante que él había deseado decirle en la hora crucial.

Orihime Inoue había vivido su vida sin arrepentimientos... hasta el día en que Ulquiorra Cifer se había marchado para siempre.

Luego de no ser capaz de despedirse el día antes de aquel fatídico, gris día.

* * *

_**8) All we are — One Republic**_

En su estudio, el renombrado pintor Ulquiorra Cifer daba forma a uno más de los retratos que nunca mostraría al mundo.

Era el número cuarenta y ocho.

Pelirroja, ojos de plata líquida. Como la recordaba de un sueño.

Desnuda ante él. Como la había tenido en su mente.

Una ilusión.

_ Aunque no del todo…_

Sabía que ella residía en otro país, una de aquellas ridículas divisiones humanas para el territorio. Había tenido esa certeza desde que había recuperado la consciencia en un hospital humano luego de estar años en coma, según le habían dicho.

Podría ir junto a ella, podría _buscarla, _alcanzar a su musa_…_

Pero ¿para qué?

Ella había dado color a su vida: no recordaba cómo había sido todo antes de tenerla viviendo su mente, mas estaba seguro de que todo había mejorado.

Ella lo había transformado en algo mejor, después de todo.

_ Y esto… es solo un momento de cambio._

Solo eso. Se había liberado de todas sus inseguridades, de todos sus miedos, y había logrado cumplir su más grande sueño.

_ Y no es como que fuésemos de dos mundos distintos…_

Sonrió con su boca no habituada a sonrisas, y abandonó su retrato número cuarenta y ocho.

Después de todo, ¿qué retrato podría compararse a la modelo?

* * *

_**9) Linger — The Cranberries**_

No podía evitar pensar en él.

En la posibilidad de regresar…

_ Pero no puedo usar mis poderes para eso._

No haría eso a sus amigos. Era tarde, y las cosas habían ocurrido como debía.

Era estúpido. Más que estúpido. Orihime se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo: ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en volver junto a Ulquiorra…?

¿En traerlo _de vuelta_?

Era como si él la tuviese atada a su dedo: un simple títere. Una completa idiota que hacía las veces de títere.

_ Soy idiota_.

El pensarlo no lo hacía mejor: se trataba sencillamente de la constatación de un hecho.

Y tenía la certeza de que él lo había sabido.

De que lo había sabido cuando ella extendió de vuelta la mano hacia él.

_ Yo… solo quiero estar contigo, Ulquiorra._

* * *

_**10) Your ex-lover is dead — Stars.**_

—Te presento a mi amigo, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Los ojos grises hallaron los verdes.

Y la vista más increíble para los primeros tuvo lugar: una sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

—Mucho gusto.

Ella sintió que podría llorar.

Él solo intentaba recordar.

Ella supo que él pintaba.

Él no supo que ella le escribía diariamente, encerrada en su cuarto.

Para él, ella era un rostro que no lograba rememorar, perdido en su memoria, en la memoria de una musa de cristal que conservaba.

Para ella, él era el tiempo perdido, inalcanzable, de un universo paralelo.

—Si sobrevives… no debes mirar atrás —había dicho ella una noche en que ambos se habían entregado al existencialismo propio de la veintena.

Él había sonreído, y replicado con un susurro:

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, así que seré valiente. Tú eras lo que yo quería, sin importar lo que diese a cambio. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. No me arrepiento de que se haya terminado. No me arrepiento de que no haya nada que salvar.

Ella lloró.

Y esta vez, fue la mano de él la que alcanzó la suya.

* * *

**¿Y? c: ¡Déjenme reviews, por favor! Gracias, gracias~ **


End file.
